


Big Reputation

by kryptonianmenace



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Taylor Swift (Musician), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, Autistic Kon El | Conner Kent, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Conner Luthor is a famous musician surrounded by controversy. Conner Kent is secretly in the band Core Four. Conner Luthor Kent is in the middle of a legal battle to leave his homophobic record deal. Kon El is Superboy.(An AU where Conner is inexplicably Taylor Swift, Lex Luthor is nice, and oh yeah - they're all still super, cos I felt like it.)





	1. January 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This AU would not leave me alone for a year, so I found a way to make fake screenshots and finally wrote it down.  
> Image descriptions for the screenshots down by my friend Shu!

The scandal didn't start with the anonymous tweet, but it grew in proportion from it.

An article found on a up-to-the minute celebrity gossip website read as follows:

_Conner Luthor is no stranger to controversy, but his latest scandal is far from over._

_In August of 2017, CatCo intern Kara Danvers-Kent released snippets of a conversation with the youngest Luthor in which she secretly recorded him saying many homophobic things, though the context remains unclear. Much to the dismay of Luthor’s LGBT fans, the pop icon refrained from commenting._

_Many have debated back and forth as to the legality of Danvers-Kent’s actions, the credibility, and other such things. Some fans insist it must be a falsified recording. Some insist that while real, it’s a breach of contract for releasing information in the way she did. Most say that Danvers-Kent was right to share the conversation, as Luthor’s fans have a right to know._

_However, as of last night, Danvers-Kent’s credibility is brought under scrutiny once again._

_At 11:37 P.M., January 9th, 2018, an anonymous source released links to the unedited conversation between Danvers-Kent and Luthor. There is no word yet as to who this anonymous person is or how they gained access to the phone call. Additionally, there is still the question of whether or not the new recording is faked._

_The full conversation has Luthor confiding in Danvers-Kent about a supposed trial, though we have yet to find which trial he is referring to. The homophobic statements heard in the previous recordings are merely Luthor recounting things that his grandfather, Lionel Luthor, supposedly said before he passed in May 2016._

_If this leak is to be believed, it only raises more questions. Why would Conner Luthor not set the record straight about the conversation? Why confide in Kara Danvers-Kent, of all people? And most importantly, why would Danvers-Kent record Luthor out of context?_

_The conversation brings into question Lionel Luthor’s character, which does not match up with the things said in the conversation. The implication that the man was different behind closed doors has led many to accuse the recording of attempting to slander a dead man._

_We have yet to hear back from Danvers-Kent on the subject. Conner Luthor has once again declined to comment, but his father Lex Luthor replied to our queries stating “At this time, Conner cannot legally discuss the conversation. However, to argue that the recording is defamation of character on behalf of Lionel Luthor is absurd because my father never hid his negative opinion of LGBT community.”_

_EDIT: As of January 13th, 2018, Kara Danvers-Kent has replied and confirmed that the leaked unedited conversation was real. She declined to explain why she released edited recordings or why she was speaking with Conner Luthor._

Avid Conner Luthor fan Hillary (@hillaryous on social media) saw the news first thing when she woke up on January 10th. She immediately texted her internet friend Hugo (@a_hugo_treblemaker)

[ ](https://ibb.co/QM53Qqv)

[](https://ibb.co/0yTcnGY) [](https://ibb.co/nC2jgpc)

However, the only response that Conner Luthor (Conner Kent, Kon El, Superboy, etc) himself had can be found in a short text conversation on his phone to one Lonnie Machin, better known as Anarky.

[ ](https://ibb.co/xHFJLCV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best writing I've ever done but just... just don't question it. I don't know what I'm doing either.


	2. An Excerpt: Cassie's Phone

[ ](https://ibb.co/wp8xbgR)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0ynfMLD)

[ ](https://ibb.co/M55TLZ9)


	3. August 2018 through November 2018

[ ](https://ibb.co/chmGzc4)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ypc45bJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/d679WyX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/tXNSDvq)


	4. Flashback: Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a bitch in this because there's a history of Supergirl hating Superboy. I love Kara, but I need a back-stabber, and she fit for the AU.

A series of texts from Conner's phone:

[ ](https://ibb.co/5r0NQh5)

[ ](https://ibb.co/HqhywxJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/CvzKpL1)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Jcr8TNB)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZfQcbps)

“What the hell, Kara?” Kon yelled, slamming the the screen door behind him as he stormed to meet her in the driveway. Behind him, Martha sighed and Jonathan shook his head in resignation.

“Conner,” Kara said, slinging her duffle bag further up her shoulder. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“I get it, all the different Supergirls have hated me. But did you have to ruin my civilian life, too?” Kon snapped, shoving her hard when she tried to walk past him.

“We’ve been over this, Kon. I needed a story, and you needed more drama. That’s what you agreed to,” she said.

Kon scoffed as she shoved past him. “I agreed that you could share a story about me. I didn’t agree to being framed as homophobic when you know damn well I’m bisexual.”

“Well, tough shit,” Kara called over her shoulder. “Hey, Ma. Hey, Pa. Good to see you. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Kara,” Martha said, voice disapproving.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Kara,” Jonathan said. “Clark, Lois, and Jon will be here later tonight. “For now, we expect you and Conner to sort things out like adults.”

“For the record, dear,” Martha added. “We don’t approve.”

“You know Kon El and I have never gotten along,” Kara said. “This is just more of the same.”

“You could ruin his court case, Kara. He may not have a civilian career after this,” Martha said. Kon grumbled as he came to stand next to her, glaring at Kara all the while.

“Conner, come help me in the kitchen and cool your head a bit. We can discuss this later,” Jonathan said. Reluctantly, Kon turned to follow him into the house.

“This is not to be taken lightly, Kara,” Martha said, before following Jonathan and Kon in the house.


	5. LIAR Out Now: November 2018

The first tweet was innocent enough.

[ ](https://ibb.co/KjjFKmY)

The album itself brought about many questions, because it was drastically different from everything Conner had previously released. The song with Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown wasn't too big of a surprise, because he had collaborated with them both in the past. The song with Harleen Quinzel? A shock to the hero community, though they knew the anti-hero had a soft spot for Kon after she learned about his past relationship with Knockout and brief connection to the Suicide Squad.

[ ](https://ibb.co/YPmgDsh)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8KrFf1K)

It was the next tweet that brought about the last of the media frenzy to Conner.

[](https://ibb.co/ryCG34T)   


The full statement read as follows:

_ I’m known for being open with my fans, so it might come as a shock that I’ve kept a lot of major secrets regarding my personal life. _

_ The biggest being that I’ve been in a legal battle with Lionel Luthor’s representatives since the day Lex got full custody of me.  _

_ See, the major thing you gotta know here is that my family is complicated, and the statement that LexCorp has scheduled to release today is stuffy and hard to read, so I’m gonna give you the low down right here: _

_ So back before I was born, when dear old dad Lex Luthor first gained majority control of LuthorCorp (before the name change), he had a team working to find a way to allow cisgender gay and lesbian couples have their own biological children without needing donor eggs or sperm from a third person. The tests involved his own DNA, along with volunteer couples. When Lionel found it, he was beyond angry that Lex was supporting the LGBT community. He went so far as to destroy the lab and all the research, including the fertilized eggs. But he missed one: ME. _

_ It was sheer luck that I survived, so Lex had me raised in complete secrecy for years. Part of my childhood was spent with my other dad’s family, and part of it was spent in Hawaii. _

_ Lionel found out about me when I was ten, and he couldn’t force Lex to get rid of me, so he fought for partial custody so he could control parts of my life. When I first wanted to get into music, he only allowed it through a record label he owned and he set the guidelines: I couldn’t let anyone know I was bisexual, or nonbinary, or even that I’m autistic cos he was ableist on top of all the other bigotry. _

_ My dads don’t always get along but they rallied together to get Lionel’s custody of me taken away. It took a couple of years, but it finally happened. Lionel died a year later. Unfortunately, his record label still had me stuck in a terrible contract, and we’ve been in legal battles ever since. On October 22nd, 2018, I won. _

_ You’re probably wondering, who’s my other dad? Ironically enough, if you’re familiar with all the newspaper articles criticizing Lex, it’s Clark Kent. They used to be good friends back in the day and Clark agreed to participate in the experiment. My legal name is actually Conner Luthor Kent. _

_ So this is Conner Kent, finally out and proud, and ready to shake things up. I warned you that the old Conner was dead but the new one is fearless and not willing to back down. Call me a liar all you want, but my reputation’s never been worse, so might as well be completely transparent. _

_ This album consists of all the songs that I’ve written over the years that were too queer for my contract with Lionel’s record label to allow, the original (queer) versions of some songs you’re already familiar with, and a complete list of my entire discography with notes about what each of the songs are about. Some of the songs, I refer to myself as a girl, and that’s because I’m nonbinary. If you’re curious, I’m still cool with he/him pronouns, but they/them or she/her is also fine! _

_ Keep an eye out in the future, because I can promise you this isn’t going to be the last bombshell I drop on you. _

_ Love from your favorite liar, _

_ Conner  
_

A well spun story riddled with bits of truth, believable if you didn't know Kon was actually Superboy.

Lex Luthor released his own statement, of course.

[ ](https://ibb.co/80khjTk)

Even other media presences got involved:

[ ](https://ibb.co/cF2Vc0x)

All around? The media storm of the year.


	6. November 2018: The Aftermath

A return to Hugo and Hillary:

[ ](https://ibb.co/sgwVty9)

[ ](https://ibb.co/fq0MMHR)

[ ](https://ibb.co/1dxm1gv)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8BCYd5D)

[ ](https://ibb.co/0mqTxHz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of Look What You Made Me Do that's referenced in here is [Caleb Hyles' cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nUFka1AMA4) with some slight changes to the lyrics!


	7. November 2018: The Scandal's End

[ ](https://ibb.co/F52p7Mb)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mBPGwSf)


	8. Flashback: October 2018 and December 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up and accidentally added the senders' icons to the icons showing who they're texting but I'm too lazy to fix it. Oops.

An excerpt from Conner Kent's phone:

[ ](https://ibb.co/0X6qLxB)

[ ](https://ibb.co/KFp16Lk)

An excerpt from Greta Hayes' phone:

[ ](https://ibb.co/C66X5DX)

[ ](https://ibb.co/MP101jK)


	9. January 2019: Core Four

In December of 2018, the Wikipedia article for Core Four read as follows:

_ The Band Core Four is an anonymous music group that releases free music on Bandcamp, with their first album,  _ Core Four, _ released in March of 2013. The band caught the eye of the music industry three years later with their second and third albums:  _ C4 Explosive _  (October  2014) and  _ Manic Attack _ (February 2016), respectively. No one has been able to find the identities of the band members, but emails from the anonymous account have shown that all songs are copyrighted, yet allowed on music-sharing stations. The band grew in popularity with the release of their album  _ Just Us _ in January 2018. Their fifth album,  _ Conner Kent Anthems, _ is slated to be released in January of 2019. The band accepts no money and makes no public appearances. _

The rest of the article contained popular theories as to the identities of the band. None of them were true.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6w1Q8Zj)

[ ](https://ibb.co/8PMLrVH)

[ ](https://ibb.co/g9kY3SJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/K95Ynr7)


	10. February 2019: The Reveal

“I must say! This was certainly a surprise!” Cat Grant said.

Conner Kent, Tim Drake, Bart Allen, and Cassie Sandsmark sat across from her on her talk show. Tim and Cassie had opted to sit on the floor, with Tim leaning against Conner’s legs and Cassie sitting so Bart could braid her hair during the interview.

The four exchanged grins before Conner spoke. “Now you know why I demanded that I have my interview after Core Four’s,” he said.

Cat let out a loud laugh, head tilted back. “This certainly makes the segue easier for me. I must say, I never would have guessed that Core Four was made up of you four.”

“To be fair, nobody would’ve guessed I was a member,” Bart interjected. “No one knows who I am.”

That pulled a laugh from everyone in the audience, as well as everyone on set.

“We started this as a way for Conner to be his real self while still under his previous contract,” Cassie said. “It helped with Tim and I as well, because Tim wasn’t ready to come out yet, and while I was ready, I wasn’t ready to be well known at the time.”

“Obviously, Bart and Cassie have had a different experience than Conner and I,” Tim added. “The two of us are used to the limelight, especially because of our family. They aren’t.”

“Speaking of family, I think I speak for everyone that your background came as a shock to us all, Conner,” Cat said. “I’m surprised I never picked up on it, especially with being good friends with Clark for so long. The resemblance is uncanny.”

“We worked really hard to keep it under wraps, Cat,” Conner said. “I know Clark and Lois both were upset they couldn’t tell any of their close friends until the legal things were sorted out, but they didn’t want to risk my career.”

“We created a contract the day we created this band and had lawyers we trust make it official,” Cassie said. “We knew the truth about Conner’s life from the start, including our managers Cissie and Greta.”

“I would love to hear more about those two! How did you come to have a former Olympic archer and TV star as your manager?”

“Cissie and I met when we were teens!” Bart said, gesturing with his hands excitedly now that he was finished with Cassie’s braid. “My uncle helped her mother turn over a new leaf, which is how we met. We’ve been friends ever since. Greta, our other manager, went to school with Cissie, which is how she became our friend too! I met Cassie through her.”

“I met the boys completely by accident,” Cassie said. “We ran into each other on the street and it was extremely awkward.”

“The first thing she said to me was ‘you’re my biggest fan,’” Conner interrupted, drawing a laugh from everyone.

“Oh my god, shut up, I was young and freaking out!” Cassie exclaimed, though she was laughing as well.

“I met Conner because another family member of mine helped Clark with something he was investigating for an article,” Bart continued. “I met Tim through Conner.”

“I would always try to hang out with Tim whenever we were both at the same event thanks to our fathers,” Conner said. “But he found me annoying.”

“That’s because you are annoying,” Tim countered.

“You’re the one wearing my clothes that you stole from me,” Conner said. Tim merely stuck out his tongue as he tilted his head back to meet his gaze.

“Anyway,” Tim said, turning back to Cat. “We named our latest album after Conner, but it’s really about all of us, and how we met and grew to be the people we are today.”

“We call ourselves Core Four, but the six of us, Cissie and Greta included, are the best friends we’ve ever had,” Cassie said.

“That’s so sweet,” Cat said. “Unfortunately, it’s time to go to commercial break, but when we come back, we can talk more about your friendship, your experience as an anonymous band, and your plans for the future.

[ ](https://ibb.co/dD2VSjz)

[ ](https://ibb.co/TK8DYQh)

[ ](https://ibb.co/h2Y90Wq)

[ ](https://ibb.co/SnykyN8)

[](https://ibb.co/60Y49Db)


	11. Miscellaneous Extras

[ ](https://ibb.co/8NCBW9q)

[ ](https://ibb.co/5vK4ZgT)

[ ](https://ibb.co/GnT2yRW)

[ ](https://ibb.co/LvHKZJF)

[ ](https://ibb.co/QbmrKLd)

[ ](https://ibb.co/JCTdFst)

[ ](https://ibb.co/yhVHB1f)

[ ](https://ibb.co/7J3Dk94)


	12. Conner's Twitter In Full

[ ](https://ibb.co/xGhxD6K)

[ ](https://ibb.co/kxX7hBP)

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z25hb70)

[ ](https://ibb.co/N6PXx5c)


	13. Images Used In Tweets

[ ](https://ibb.co/ScmcLkh)

[ ](https://ibb.co/1z9w3N6)

[ ](https://ibb.co/c2NtX5j)

[ ](https://ibb.co/BZw95Vh)

[ ](https://ibb.co/z8KbCy5)

[ ](https://ibb.co/G5T7QnF)

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Spotify playlist called [Conner Kent Anthems](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IQFhYLv7yuZ1LZtg3QCqZ), named after the album by YJ Core Four's secret band. It's includes songs by Taylor Swift because Kon is Taylor in this fic, and other songs by different artists that I picture the band singing.


End file.
